Little Sonia strikes again!
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Title says it all just make sure to read the first one about Sonia


Star: Lol so uh this is just a little something to get us back into writing again!

Kagaya: so without further ado!

Roze: they do not own anything.

* * *

Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou and Kirino all stood in front of a house; Tsurugi Kyousuke's house to be exact.

"S-Should we go in?" Tenma asked after hearing yet another crashing sound.

"I'm not sure...it was strange that Tsurugi would suddenly call us early in the morning and tell us to come to his house..." Shindou said.

Kirino flinched after he heard another crash. "If we don't go in he might...you know..." Kirino said.

"I guess...we should ring the doorbell..." Shinsuke said and everyone looked at Tenma.

"I-I have to ring it?" Tenma asked.

"Good luck captain..." Shindou said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"S-Shindou-senpai!" Tenma cried out.

"Do it as the captain of our team..." Shindou said again this time even Kirino and Shinsuke showed him a thumbs up.

Tenma looked down with a sigh but looked up and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few minutes until someone opened the door.

"Oh hello there..."

"Yuuichi-san?" Tenma asked a little shocked. "What are you doing here? What about the rehabilitation?" he asked.

"I'm allowed to go home once in a while besides I can at least stand now" Yuuichi said but was still on a wheel chair. He then let them all in and showed them to the living room.

"Uh...Yuuichi-san...?" Shindou asked.

"Hm?" Yuuichi hummed.

"Where is Tsurugi?" he asked.

"Kyousuke's playing hide and seek with sweet little Sonia" Yuuichi answered.

"S-Sonia?!" the four asked panicked before they felt someone grab him and pull them away.

Yuuichi just sat there blinking and smiles before turning the tv on for the news. "Kyousuke has wonderful friends" he commented.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tsurugi's room; Tsurugi had dragged the four there and barricaded the place with pillows. Soon as Tsurugi gave out a sigh he heard the others panic.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"S-SONIA'S HERE?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"WAIT WE'RE GOING TO DIE NO I'M TOO YO-"

"SHUT UP WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Tsurugi had snapped.

Quickly the four of them had calmed down and stared at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi then sighed explaining the situation on why Sonia was still at his house and everything in perfect details. "And that's why I need all of you to help me find that little monster!" he said looking quite desperate.

The four gave it a thought. They tried to look at anything but Tsurugi's desperate look before sighing and agreeing making Tsurugi sigh in relief. They suddenly saw him disappear and come back with a helmet, shin guards, elbow guards and face paint and was holding a butterfly net.

**"Alright let's go"**

* * *

Soon all of them began searching for the little girl.

Kirino and Shindou was at the second floor and attic looking for the little girl.

"Sonia..." Shindou called, somehow Tsurugi had also given him and the others the safety gear but claimed that he had no idea where he even got the face paint and didn't know he was even wearing them in the first place, much to everyone's (including Tsurugi's) surprise.

Kirino was shaking slightly though. He just couldn't forget what that little girl did to him and Shindou. "S-Shindou I don't want to be here..." he finally admitted. He was VERY scared for his silky pink hair.

"I know but we have to help Tsurugi..." Shindou said facing Kirino.

"Do you still remember what she did last time?" Kirino asked.

The two best friends looked up at the ceiling before shuddering at the painful and scary memory.

"hee hee hee"

The two flinched hearing the giggle and looked around for the source while shaking.

"S-Shindou...?" Kirino called in a shaky voice.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-don-don't p-p-p-pa" Shindou said in a shakier voice.

Suddenly a small figure was suddenly sneaking up on the two and poked their backs and muttered a small; "boo"

Shindou and Kirino jumped at the touch. They screamed and ran out the attic, to the stairs and quickly jumped behind the couch Yuuichi was sitting on. The two were now shaking while holding each other and was close to crying.

Yuuichi just had to wonder what in the world scared the two teens behind the couch he was sitting on.

* * *

Meanwhile where Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinsuke was. They were currently making a trap for the little girl at the backyard.

"Dang she must have got Shindou-sempai and Kirino-sempai..."

"T-Tsurugi I don't like this plan..."

"Me either..."

"Oh man up!" Tsurugi snapped.

But even after that Tenma and Shinsuke was shaking.

"And...done" Tsurugi said tying the rope tightly. He then stood up and looked at his handiwork. "Now Tenma all you have to do is stay there and wait for Sonia to take the bait..." He explained picking up his butterfly net.

"Uh Tsurugi?"

"Yeah?"

"WHY AM I BAIT?!" Tenma shouted.

Yes, if you hadn't figured it out yet; Tenma is their bait. So their plan was to tie Tenma to a tree and when Sonia comes and sees Tenma and gets close enough; that's when they would catch her, or so they planned.

"Because you're her second favorite player in Raimon next to Shindou" Tsurugi said and dragged Shinsuke behind the tree.

Soon giggles could be heard and Tenma had screamed. Thinking this as their signal Tsurugi and Shinsuke jumped out and was about to catch Sonia or so they thought. Tsurugi had lowered his net only to find that the one caught in the net was not his cousin but Shinsuke who was now struggling to get out. After getting Shinsuke out they noticed the rope was forcefully cut and that Tenma was gone. They then began searching for the brunet only to give up and shrug going to hunt the little girl again.

If only they went to the living room they would find a very confused Yuuichi looking behind the couch at the three boys who were still shaking.

* * *

So now as their third attempt they were at the second floor and was looking for the hyper little girl. Tsurugi was totally focused while Shinsuke was shaking like a chihuahua.

"Now Shinsuke when you see even a small shadow don't pani-" Tsurugi said and was about to tell the boy not to panic at anything when he suddenly noticed he was alone. "And you call yourself a goalkeeper who faced terrifying shoots from different monster like people and robots..." Tsurugi grumbles and kept going. Soon he found a moving figure and went down the stairs. "Get back here!" he shouted and tackled the little mons- I mean little girl and the two rolled all the way to where Yuuichi was.

**"Oh good you found Sonia"**

The two cousins looked to see Yuuichi smiling at them but not with the usual smile; this smile was more...scary. The two swallowed the lump in their throats while shaking and holding onto each other.

**"Didn't I tell you two not to play ruff?"**

* * *

The doorbell rung and Yuuichi went to open the door to show Sonia's older brother; Satoru. "Welcome back Satoru" Yuuichi smiled letting him in.

"Yeah I hope Sonia wasn't any trouble though..." Satoru said. "Oh I brought some cream puffs when I heard Kyou-chan brought his friends over" he said smiling.

Yuuichi just simply smiled and showed him to the living room where the others were playing go fish. "Yup" he said smiling innocently.

"Well its good to see them all getting along" Satoru said.

Oh if only he had looked at their faces then maybe he would see all of their terrified looks.

* * *

Star: (getting a massage by Kagaya)

Kagaya: good job boss did you get your writing motivation back?

Star: YES I DID!

Kagaya: *rolls his eyes* finally...


End file.
